Wet Work 7 : Tears
by infie
Summary: The final Wet Work MA


A/N : Don't read if you're under 16 or prone to stalking fanfiction authors.

**Tears**

by Infie

* * *

Alec turned over for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour, swearing softly under his breath. He'd been totally unable to get to sleep properly without Max's soft breathing beside him. She would come to bed despite not really needing the sleep, just so he could curl around her and listen to her breathe. She laughed every time, but she would still do it. 

He cursed again, punched his pillow. He hated sleeping without her.

The silver chain around his throat jingled faintly and he stilled, raising a hand to wrap around the two small metal rectangles that swung there. He heaved a deep breath, turned onto his back and rubbed his thumb over them. A present from Max, a private joke, the polished pieces of metal were etched with barcodes. One Max's, one his. She'd said that since they didn't wear their dogtags on their skin anymore, they needed to wear them another way. Then she'd laughed, and had shown him that the reverse of the metal had a design that, when the two pieces were held together, read '946'. She'd had two made of each; one chain for him, one for her.

He'd worn them ever since.

The surprisingly heavy weight was warm in his hand. Fingers curled around them, he slept.

A warm hand trailing down his face woke him. Without even opening his eyes he captured it in his fingers, turning it against his lips for a kiss. His other hand lifted to cup the face above him and his eyes opened to see Max bending over him, a soft smile curving her lips. "You're home," he said, smiling. Then, a heartfelt, "I missed you."

Max's smile changed to an outright grin, and she yanked back the covers, exposing him to the chill air in the room. He gave a blurt of shock, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. Warm skin told him that she was already undressed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him hard. He rolled her in a single quick movement to lay under him. He gazed at the otherworldly perfection of the moonlight across her face a long moment, then dipped his head and met her mouth in a long, lingering kiss that spoke of all his pent up longing. She replied with a sinuous arching of her back that had him laughing on a groan.

"Having fun?" He asked. She nodded, smiling up at him gloriously. A careful slide of his leg gave him access and he settled his hips against hers. Her eyes darkened and her breath caught. He moved ever so slightly and she threw her head back. His teeth found the column of her throat. "How about now?" He muttered.

Max licked her lips.

Alec breathed out on a heated puff of air, chasing her tongue with his mouth, delving between her lips with an almost painful fervour. She opened to him willingly, helping his access and inviting him deeper. The silken glide of heated skin against his, so long without, was too much. She smiled. He pulled away to look fully into her face, outlined by silvery moonlight.

"I'm sorry, Max." He murmured, staring into her soft dark eyes intently. "I meant to go with you. I _should_ have gone with you." She stopped him with a finger against his lips, then replaced it with her mouth. He buried his hands in her hair, cradling her close. He pulled away, smothered her cheeks in soft kisses. He licked his lips, started a little in surprise at the salty tang.

She tasted like tears.

"Max?" Even as he asked, he knew. "Max? No. Nonono..."

He opened his eyes to an empty darkness that enveloped more than the room. Alec gritted his teeth, peeled back the covers, and rolled to his feet as he rubbed angrily at the wet tracks down his cheeks. He grimaced at the state of his bed, headed for the shower. The heater was out again, and the cold was a welcome flail against his skin, turning the water-chilled metal tags icy against his chest. He towelled off, pulled on a pair of black sweats, headed for the kitchen.

He stared out the window, studiously avoiding looking left. Left, where the street bordering Terminal City took a blind ninty degree turn north. Left, where he had found her.

Left, where Max and the mangled remains of her Ninja had proven all too eloquently that there was damage that even a transgenic couldn't take.

Left, where her light had gone out in his arms, taking his heart with it.

He grabbed the bottle of scotch with shaking hands, rattling it against the ever present glass. A heavy tread behind him had him spinning in place.

Joshua filled the doorway, glancing between him and the bottle solemnly. He didn't know what Joshua saw in his face, but he saw the big man hesitate, his eyes fill with compassion. He waited for Josh to say something deep and meaningful, to suggest he put the scotch away.

Joshua stepped forward, took the bottle from his hand, and poured a large measure of liquid into the glass.

Alec took the drink, knocked it back with practiced ease. The liquid burned a fiery path to his belly, where it didn't begin to touch the core of ice that seemed to have taken up permanent residence.

It tasted like tears.

* * *

A/N: This is for a couple of people: 

1. Minnie - cause she deserves it after waiting so patiently for me to write another of the Wet Work. I'm sorry it's probably not what you had in mind. )

2. Goblie - for being a cheerleader to be very very proud of. And for writing the longest reviews - I love every word.

3. The chat folks - faithrss, Tyna, Blood, Era, Moonlight, angel, Lynn, mrs, Dani - for being poor weather companions in the eye of my rather tempermental storms. Also, for how much I miss you since I don't see you anymore.

and as always, for Maia... because this time she believed that it could be done, and still be good.


End file.
